Ethan Scott
}} Detective Constable Ethan Scott is the ex-fiancé of Liberty Savage. In November 2011, Ethan ran over Rob Edwards, and left him in the panic. The next month, he confessed to the crime after receiving hassle from Warren Fox. Biography 2010-2011 Ethan arrests and questions Warren Fox, convinced he faked his own death. He goes to question Carmel Valentine, but instead talks to Carmel's cousin Theresa McQueen. After he catches Kathleen McQueen trying to use fake money, Ethan takes her to the McQueen's and asks Theresa if she wants to go with him for a drink. Theresa soon takes a shine to him, but when she meets a woman named Liberty Savage at her school for enrollment, he appears at the school gates; waiting for Liberty. She then identifies him as her fiancée, leaving Theresa slightly heartbroken. Ethan continues to be suspicious of Theresa. Theresa and her daughter Kathleen-Angel were kidnapped by Kyle Ryder, Ethan & Kyle get in a fight which leads to Ethan falling down an elevator shaft breaking his leg. Theresa then tells Ethan that she killed Calvin Valentine. Theresa and Ethan grow closer and share many kisses, but try to avoid being seen by Liberty. When Liberty's family arrive, her brother, Will Savage is set up on a date with Theresa by Liberty, and the two grow very close, much to Ethan's jealousy. However, Will discovers the two kissing and at a hotel room, assaults Ethan. Will soon tells Liberty about the kiss and Liberty dumps Ethan. He and Theresa continue their relationship, but also continues a new relationship with Liberty, and struggles to juggle the two. Theresa confronts Ethan after a text he meant to send to Liberty was sent to Theresa instead. He worms his way out of the problem though. Theresa still doesn't believe him though, so she seeks the help of Dodger - together they find out not only has Ethan been cheating on Theresa with Liberty, he's also cheated on Theresa with Rae Wilson. Liberty, Rae and Theresa begin to play with Ethan's head; with Theresa telling him that she is pregnant with his baby, Rae telling him she has an STD and Liberty telling him she has told her brothers they are back together and have set a date for their wedding. Later, all three girls confront him and Ethan realises they know the truth. He tries to get out of it by telling them nobody is perfect, but they decide to get their revenge on him by gunging him and many of the residents enjoy watching him get pink gunge thrown all over him. The week after, Ethan tries to talk to Liberty but is warned off by Will. One night, Ethan decides to text while driving, and as a result, accidentally runs over Rob Edwards and drives off. He enlists the help of Theresa who gets Warren to repair his car. Rob regains consciousness and Ethan questions him but attempts to blur his memory of the accident. He later threatens Theresa to keep quiet about what she knows. Warren eventually tries blackmail Ethan into helping him murder Brendan Brady However, he decides to surrender, He wanted to leave after a while and text Theresa that he wanted to see her and when he was he knocked over Rob. He drove off in shock but told Theresa, who got Warren to help. Theresa also found out he sent the same text to Liberty.He confessed in the end due to the hassle from Warren and is still in Prison. Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:2010 debuts Category:2011 departures Category:Police officers Category:Convicts Category:Past characters Category:Detective Constables